


随机事件

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses, Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 两个臭小孩
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Axl Rose
Kudos: 17





	随机事件

Kurt早看那个横冲直撞的红毛家伙不爽了，他不是歧视红毛，但是那个叫Axl的家伙未免太过讨厌了点。不是他一个人对Axl有这样的认知，班里大部分同学都是这么想的，不然的话Axl也不至于沦落到只有一个看起来能说得算是朋友的家伙和他一起玩耍的地步。  
按Kurt的看法，Axl这家伙带着激怒人的天赋，他不懂那家伙为什么每一句话，每一个动作，每一个脸部微小的表情，每一个眼神，都能激起别人的怒火。他和Axl对视过一次，还差0.3秒钟，对方可能就要冲过来把拳头塞进他的脸里。  
他没少在背地里骂Axl，当然，少不了明面上的挑衅。到后来，后者只是沉默地，狠毒地盯着他，然后像是什么都没有发生一样，继续干自己刚刚在做的事情，如果不是感觉到他在发怒外，是这样子的。他向来不待见Axl，一点都不希望看见那家伙的红色头发。  
命运常常捉弄人，Kurt也难逃一劫。圣诞回来的这个学期，由于亨利先生在度假时不幸感染肺炎请假，他们整个班要和隔壁班一起上绘画课，这意味着什么呢，他要和该死的Axl待在同一个教室，每周三次，一次四十分钟，起码一百二十分钟的磨难，可能还有未知的附加时间。  
从进教室开始，他就无法忽略自己前面的那个红毛，他的目光像是被吸住了一样，完全无法移开，整堂课他都心神不宁。放学又到了Axl的惹事时间，他不知道和别人说了什么，然后就吵了起来。第二天Kurt放学的时候发现储物柜里有响动，但只有一小会，可能是那些喜欢捣乱的家伙又把哪个可怜人塞柜子里了吧，Kurt本想解救那个可怜的家伙，他靠近就从储物柜的缝隙里看到了一个他不想知道的消息。  
红发。  
Kurt一瞬间丧失了帮人的欲望，不过它很快又回来了，虽然他和Axl没少打过架，但比起Axl，Kurt更讨厌那群家伙，至少他觉得没像那群家伙那么混蛋。“好吧。”Kurt上前把柜子上绑得死死的绳子解开，把关在里面的Axl解救了出来。  
果然那家伙后连一声谢谢都没说就跑开了。“你爸爸没有教过你要道谢吗！”Kurt朝着Axl的背影喊了声，但对方头也没回，而且跑得更快了。Kurt发誓下次再也不救他了，本来那就不是他的义务。  
那天他路过Axl和他的朋友时听见了自己的名字，“准时在骂我吧。”Kurt想着，他和Axl的过节不少，这么推测也是合情合理。  
没多久他就收到了一张皱巴巴的纸，像是从本子里随便撕下来的，还经过多人之手，最后是Christ把这张纸交到他手上。“不知道是谁那么神秘兮兮的。”Kurt一边想着一边把纸给弄平，纸上被人用铅笔歪歪扭扭地写上了“你愿意来我生日吗？”署名是Axl。  
Kurt忘记自己是怎么处理那张纸的了，只记得看到后他只是轻蔑地笑了笑，似乎是把纸丢到自己抽屉里就没有再去理会。直到期末结束要收拾抽屉时，他才翻出那张已经被撕裂的纸，不过这已经是后来的事情了。  
他也不是没和Axl平静地相处过，暑假常常会有那种猝不胜防的大暴雨，来得快走得也快，Kurt高估了自己的跑步速度——他没能及时赶回家，只好随便找个避雨的地方。他看到了路边的便利店，于是匆匆跑到便利店的屋檐下躲雨。他很讨厌便利店的老板，因为他经常会粗鲁地推搡他的妻子，而且脾气又暴躁，动不动就威胁那些他怀疑是小偷的小孩们要去告诉他们的家长。他不会进去的，就像旁边的Axl。那家伙比他晚来一步，身上已有被雨水打湿的痕迹，  
“你怎么在这？”Axl问Kurt。  
“我怎么不能在这？”Kurt没好气地回复他。  
“阿嚏——”Axl打了他的第一个喷嚏，Kurt把头扭到一边。  
“阿嚏——”Axl打了他的第二个喷嚏，Kurt稍微远离了他。  
“阿嚏——”Axl打了他的第三个喷嚏，Kurt受不了了，他掏出口袋里一张皱巴巴的纸巾——刚刚他去买面包时附赠的，把纸巾丢给了Axl。  
“……谢谢。”Axl接过纸巾，这次他终于学会了道谢。他们没有说话，但显然Axl欲言又止。雨停的时候，两人不需要什么告别就离开了。  
Kurt没想和Axl有太多交集，上面那几次已经够了，不过显然他不能。他自认为不是一个坏小孩，不会惹到什么太过火的事情，但其他人不是那么想的。Kurt不知道为什么就被那群他讨厌的家伙盯上了，放学的时候那群家伙就跟着他后面，Kurt想都不用想他们打算干吗。  
很快他就被拳头打倒在地，对面人太多了，他试图站起来好几次，都没有成功。他看着一坨红发加入了混战，一坨他熟悉无比的红发。可又有什么用了，只是多了一个挨打的人罢了。他不知道Axl为什么冲出来，因为本来就不关他的事情，虽然Kurt觉得Axl也没少和这群家伙打过架，但没有必要增加并不光鲜的履历。Axl凭他并不壮硕的体型躲过了好几次冲击。  
他把Kurt拉了起来，两人暂时放下了之前的恩怨，合作把那个最壮硕的男孩摁到在地，然后不知道是谁先拉起谁，向大路狂奔出去。到了比较安全的地方，Kurt才感觉到自己的眼眶和嘴角隐隐作痛。Axl也好不到哪里去，他在不停地流鼻血，难怪刚刚跑的时候他的手一直停在鼻子那里。  
“你没事吧？”Axl的鼻血正顺着他的手滴了下来，但看起来他一点都不在乎。Kurt忽然意识到这家伙好像没他想得那么糟糕。“没事。你要不要先包扎一下？”Kurt虽然一开口说话嘴巴就疼得厉害，但他也不能输。他们这次也没有说话，只能听见彼此的吸气声和吸鼻涕声，回家前Kurt拿他的零花钱给Axl买了瓶橘子汽水，算是一次暂时的和解。


End file.
